warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Paris Prime
| notes = Estimated values for charged damage. }} The Paris Prime features higher base and charge damage, and a faster arrow nock and draw time than the Paris. The Paris Prime was added into the game in Update 9. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Puncture damage. Advantages: ''' * Doesn't require 10 Orokin Cells to craft, unlike most other Prime weapons. * Has both and an additional polarity slot, which the Paris lacks. * Completely Silent weapon. * Damage type ignores armor for the majority of enemies. * Can hit multiple enemies in a line (caused by flying dead bodies and not the arrow). * Arrows drop much less in comparison with the Paris and the speed is much faster, about equal to the Dread. '''Disadvantages: * Slow fire rate renders Paris Prime ill-suited for close-quarters. * Uses sniper ammo, the rarest of the ammunition pickups (Arrow Mutation mod or the Sniper Scavenger aura mod is recommended). * Can only be obtained from the Void and is therefore difficult to acquire. Acquisition Paris Prime's blueprint and its components are scattered on all types of Orokin Void missions. See the drop table for more details. Tips * Use the Team Ammo Restore instead of the Arrow Mutation mod to gain more mod capacity. * Use Speed Trigger to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged aim with bow. It is more effective than Fast Hands in temp of increasing DPS. * Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc, grants Paris Prime the ability to hit enemies behind cover. * All "charge weapons" (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This allows for more mobility to the user such as charging their weapon in cover, then run into the room and to unleash their first shot at first sight at the enemy immediately. ** Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. * Best Blueprint Drop Locations (as of v10.3): ** Paris Prime Blueprint: Defense T1 ** Paris Prime Grip: Capture T1 or Mobile Defense T1 ** Paris Prime String: Capture T2 or Capture T1 ** Paris Prime Upper Limb: Exterminate T1 ** Paris Prime Lower Limb: Survival T1 Trivia * The Paris Prime uses the same quiver as the Paris. * Unlike the Paris, which is a compound bow, the Paris Prime is a recurve bow. * Currently, the only other Prime weapon that doesn't require Orokin Cells is the Fang Prime. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. See Also * Paris, the original counterpart of this bow. * Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. Media Paris prime.png|Nova with Paris Prime 2013-07-23 00001.jpg|Ash with Paris Prime Pinknovaparisprime.png|Paris Prime from the front Paris_prime_frontview.png|Paris Prime front view Warframe 2013-09-28 17-01-42-72.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-23-17.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-35-28.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-26-15-43.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-48-57-91.png|IMMA SHOOTING!!! Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-34-23.png Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-01-82.png Cool or stupid.png|god like mode: ON Warframe Paris Prime CC options.png|The colour customization options for the Paris Prime parisprimedarthmufin.png Warframe Paris Prime Gameplay HD Warframe 10 ♠ Paris Prime - Best Max Builds Category:Prime Category:Bow